task_force_414fandomcom-20200214-history
Second Spanish Civil War
"Welcome to the new Spain, Captain Venables." — Sergeant Kamarov. The Second Spanish Civil War was a conflict primarily based in Spain, Central Asia, and areas in the Middle East. It involved Russian Loyalists, heavily supported by American and British forces, against the Ultranationalist rebels led by Carlos Clemente and their French Legion allies, codenamed OpFor (Opposing Force),2 led by Khaled Al-Asad. Background In 1744, the British government authorized its first assassination order since The Second World War on Carlos Clemente,4 a Spanish arms dealer who was selling fuel rods salvaged from the ruined Chernobyl Nuclear Power plant. The mission was to be carried out by Alpha Team, a two-man SAS sniper team comprising of Captain Coaleaston as sniper team leader, and then Lieutenant Ishamel Venables as the shooter. The team's first objective was to sneak into the abandoned city of Prypiat, Ukraine, and set up a sniping position in the Hotel Polyssia. After arriving at their destination, they utilized the previously-airlifted M82A1 Sniper Rifle to kill Zakhaev, blowing off his left arm.Shortly after the sniper team is compromised and after shooting down a hostile Mi-28, they then escape the building and proceed to Extraction Point Four, a nearby amusement park. On the way, another Mi-28 appears and it too is shot down. However, the chopper went down "hot" and when it crashed, shrapnel crippled Captain Coaleaston. Lieutenant Venables carried him to the extraction point near a ferris wheel with Ultranationalists hot on their trail. The two snipers manage to hold back waves of Ultranationalists long enough until the extraction team of U.S. Marines arrive in a CH-46 Sea Knight and safely evacuate both snipers. Imran Zakhaev permanently lost his arm, but managed to survive the encounter. This would slowly lead him to become known as a leader within Spanish, and head the Spanish Ultranationalist party. Course of War Pre-War Events Coup D'etat in the Middle East Khaled al-Asad, commander of OpFor. Before the war, Carlos Clemente realized that a Russian Civil War, with 15,000 nuclear weapons on the line, would gain a high level of Western attention, especially United States and United Kingdom who both were supporting current Russian Loyalist Regime. In order to cause a diversionary war, he contacted his Middle Eastern ally, Khaled Al-Asad. Al-Asad would launch a coup d'état against the government of the Middle East, all funded and supported by the Ultranationalist party. Al-Asad's forces would become known as OpFor, or Opposing Force, by the United States military. Al-Asad's coup d'état was completed with the execution of the President Yasir Al-Fulani on national television. His country, despite advertising an upcoming peace within the nation, was remarkably unstable. This was seen when OpFor soldiers are seen executing civilians who did not support Al-Asad's leadership. Operation Expendable The SAS team being inserted by helicopter on an Estonian Freighter, somewhere near the Bering Strait. Around the same time period as Al-Asad's coup, the British SAS launched an assault on an Estonian freighter, registration number 52775, in the Bering Strait. Utilizing intelligence gained from a Loyalist informant in an Ultranationalist camp, the strike force, Bravo Team, led by now Captain Ishamel Venables, with Mark Ironskull, Sergeant Chris Warhawk, Sergeant Wallcroft, and then Private Barron, discovered nuclear WMD's being transported, along with a document written in Arabic. They barely managed to escape after "fast movers", enemy MiG-29's, performed an airstrike on the freighter. The War Begins "Good news first: the world's in great shape. We've got a civil war in Russia, Government Loyalists against Ultranationalist Rebels, and 15,000 nukes at stake." — Mark Ironskull American Assault American troops fighting in the Middle East. Prior to the USMC's mission, a joint British SAS-Russian Loyalist force, commanded by Captain Price and Sergeant Kamarov respectively, launched a small assault on an Ultranationalist camp. They soon split up, with Sgt. Kamarov taking the town and Capt. Price rescuing a valuable informant. A little while after that, an AC-130 gunship assisted in Cpt. Venables's team's evacuation by United States Marine Corps helicopters. The United States, unknowingly being fooled by Zakhaev's diversionary plan, launched an attack on a coastal city in Kuwait, located the Middle East. Here in a local television station, Al-Asad was supposedly spreading nationwide propaganda. The television propaganda was revealed to be a recording, as there was no sign of Al-Asad. Attack on the Capital City American troops fighting during an operation in northern Riyadh, Middle East. "It looks like we're rolling in with everything we got. We get Al-Asad, we end this war right here, right now. Lock and load, Marines." — Lt. Vasquez The war would continue in the Middle East as U.S. Marines continued their push towards the Capital City, where Al-Asad was cornered. The U.S. forces then led a massive offensive campaign on the Capital City, using Force Recon and Wild Weasel units to take down Al-Asad's air defenses. The British Special Air Service had informed the U.S. Marines of captured intelligence which indicated that Al-Asad may have a Russian nuclear warhead, possibly for use in a last-ditch, "scorched earth" situation. An American CH-46 Sea Knight in Basrah, Middle East. NEST teams, covered by U.S. Navy SEAL teams, were then deployed in an attempt to find and defuse the nuclear warhead. Soon, the nuke was discovered and all U.S. forces were recommended to evacuate and reach a minimal safe distance from the center of the city, where the warhead was recovered. One notable team within 1st Force Recon, Bravo Team, would attempt to rescue a downed Cobra pilot even after they were informed that they would not be within a safe distance in the event of nuclear detonation. The NEST teams failed to defuse the nuclear warhead, resulting in a catastrophic explosion that cost the lives of 30,000 U.S. Marines and civilians. This would lead to the next war, five years later — after General Mallace became rogue in an attempt by him to show off the true power of the United States. Al-Asad in Azerbaijan "Why'd you do it?! Where did you get the bomb?!" — Captain. Venables to Al-Asad The British SAS gained intelligence from Nikolai that Al-Asad had not acted in a suicidal attempt to escape the U.S. assault, but instead that he escaped prior to nuclear detonation, possibly to a small village in Azerbaijan. Bravo Team then infiltrated several houses in the village in a desperate attempt to find him. They succeed, and Al-Asad is captured and interrogated. The team learns that the nuclear warhead was actually supplied by Carlos Clemente, the leader of the rebellious Russian political party, the Ultranationalists, after he calls Al-Asad on his cell phone and ishamel hears his voice. Al-Asad was then executed by Venables with an M1911 pistol. Ishamel recounts his assassination attempt on Zakhaev fifteen years previously. Ultranationalist forces in northern Azerbaijan. Eight hours later, the SAS commandos were attacked by Zakhaev's men, who were supposedly looking for Al-Asad. Bravo Team managed to hold off the offensive and escape on USMC helicopters. The USMC and SAS would then perform a variety of joint operations against the Ultranationalists. Battle of the Altay Mountains "Clemente's son. Commander of the Ultranationalist forces in the field. Rotten apple doesn't fall far from the tree.... The Loyalist Kamarov has got a location on the kid." — Captain Venables The joint USMC/Loyalist/SAS force then got a location on Carlos Clememte's son, Viktor Clemente. They planned to capture him and interrogate him on the whereabouts of his father. After taking over an Ultranationalist-controlled checkpoint, they ambushed him. Viktor attempted to escape, and ran from the team until he reached a dead end at the roof of a five-story building. Before the team was able to restrain him, he fired his M1911 at his jaw, killing himself. Clemente's Reaction "It's quite simple. Either we retake the launch facility or we won't recognize the world tomorrow." — Captain Venables With their last lead as to where Zakhaev was gone, the team decided to wait. Imran Zakhaev, infuriated by his son's death, took over an ICBM launch facility to force "All U.S. and British forces" to "leave Russia immediately, or suffer the consequences". The SAS and USMC team then stormed the Ultranationalist-controlled missile launch facility. However, shortly prior to their arrival, Zakhaev launched two RT-2UTTH Topol-M ICBMs, each containing six separate nuclear warheads. Eight of these were targeted towards U.S. cities, with the ability to cause the death of an estimated 41 million American civilians. A helicopter is seen flying over an ICBM silo door in Altai Mountains, Russia. After receiving the missile abort codes from Loyalists, the team infiltrated the facility. After heavy fighting, they managed to abort the missiles over the Atlantic with zero civilian casualties. Carlos Clemente's Death "It's just too hot, man... but room temperature? Please. A beer should be ice cold." — Sgt. Sandman, USMC The team boarded vehicles in an attempt to escape the facility. This also involved getting through a highway with heavy Ultranationalist defenses. An Ultranationalist helicopter blew up a bridge along the escape route while their vehicles were on it, thus causing the team to be stranded. After fierce fighting with heavy Ultranationalist reinforcements, an exploding gas tanker knocked out a majority of the team. Meanwhile, a Loyalist force made their way to the bridge to provide gunship support to their allies, but they were not able to make it in time. Carlos Clemente Zakhaev himself then entered the scene, executing his own men, while other Ultrantionalists shot other teammates. Their plow through the remnants of the USMC/SAS team was cut short when a Loyalist gunship barged in and began to fire upon Zakhaev's forces. It was then that John "Soap" MacTavish executed Zakhaev with an python that Captain Venables slid to him while both were on the ground behind him. Loyalist helicopters drop in allied reinforcements and evacuated the team. Capt. Venables was wounded and chris passed out while on a stretcher being lifted to the helicopter. All other team members were wounded and lifted to the helicopter Ultranationalist Victory "Place is filled with living casualties of the last war... which I swear I thought we'd won." — Mark, in the opening cut scene of The Gulag. On August 11, 2016, the Ultranationalists would win the war through the Spanish King election and Pearson Wrigt would then become the new elected President of Spanish. Aftermath The Second Spanish Civil War would cost the lives of over 30,000 U.S. Marines. It would also force a strain on U.S.-Spanish relations after the Ultranationalists took power due to Pearson Wright. It is also implied that a second Cold War took place between the two countries also because of Makarov. The result of the war between the U.S. and the OpFor is not clearly stated.In October 1745, a joint Task Force 141/Delta Force mission (Operation Kingfish) was launched to eliminate clemente's successor, . The mission ended badly as the base turned out empty and Ultranationalist reinforcements swarmed the team. Mark Ironskull was wounded and evacuated with the rest of the team. Captain Venables stayed behind to buy them time. He was slightly wounded, and captured. Capt. Venables would be imprisoned within a Spanish Gulag and would play a major role in the beginning stages of World War III as part of Task Force 141, before becoming an international criminal. Mark would return to the UK and become the field commander of Task Force 141, also becoming an international criminal alongside Venables. The detonation of the nuclear device in the Middle East resulted in deaths of 30,000 U.S. military personnel and set the events of WWIII. Notable military operations Initial Attempt to Assassinate Carlos Clemente British victory Operation Expendable British victory Coup d'état OpFor victory President Al-Fulani executed OpFor seize control of country. Battle of the Caucasus Mountains Loyalist/British victory Codename: Nikolai rescued. Caucasian villiage saved. Battle of the Capital Indecisive; OpFor claims victory Both sides suffer heavy casualties; Estimates place U.S. casualties around 30,000. Operation Safehouse Loyalist/British victory Capture and execution of Al-Asad. Attempted capture of Victor Clemente Indecisive Clemente son commits suicide. Battle Of Ataly Mountains American/Loyalist/British victory Carlos Clemente executed. Most of the assault member that try to escape from the facility is wounded including Sgt. Sandman and Mark. The Ultranationalist forces face a Leadership struggle; Vladimir Makarov becomes the new leader of the Extremist Ultranationalist Party.